Not Now, Not Ever
by shattered petal
Summary: She couldn't quite believe she was falling for her, another woman. -Zelda/Midna


**author's note**: I've had the idea of this ship for a while, but never taken a proper interest in it. Anyway, here's an experimental oneshot based around Midna and Zelda because why not? It was going to happen sooner or later. If this is your thing, I hope you enjoy! Zelda is a little (?) OOC in this, or I think she is anyway.

* * *

**Title**: Not Now, Not Ever  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Zelda/Midna

* * *

It was fascinating, their relationship. Princess Zelda had never witnessed such a strong and powerful bond between two very different people. They were almost opposites, craving for something different, yet they were capable of working together. Yes, there were countless arguments: she had been one with the imp, after all, and perceived these visions. But the two were close; that was undeniable.

Everything through Midna's eyes was fractured. Zelda could _feel_ the agony she had to go through, the confusion, the frustration and physical pain. It was a miracle how someone so tiny managed to survive such a perilous venture. The imp had always interested Zelda, though. Never had she met a Twili before. She had read about them, but that was it. Having Midna approach her was a new and very peculiar experience.

Midna was a tough one to converse with. It was almost impossible to have a discussion with her without Midna throwing a snarky remark or insulting gesture towards Zelda's race. It was only through joining up the dots did Zelda realise the imp-like creature was more than she seemed. Royalty ran through Midna's blood.

Like herself, she was also a ruler. Everything suddenly made so much sense.

Being one with Midna, sharing her body and mind, Zelda began to understand the troubled Princess in her own way. How she dealt with her emotions, what she really _meant_ behind her words and actions. It was... admirable, the amount of strength this strange girl possessed. Midna would never match Zelda's skill and loyalty to the Goddesses, but she was powerful. And she knew how to handle such power.

Unlike Princess Midna, Zelda was a naturally calm soul. She was gentle, bright and wise. Midna had much intellect, but she lacked warmth. In fact, the girl was pretty cold-hearted, and it was astonishing how Link continued to remain by her side throughout.

Link never once left her side. And Zelda knew the only way those two could be separated was either by death, or if Midna initiated the departure.

They were too close.

Maybe it was because she spent so long being one with Midna that Zelda began to develop ugly emotions: jealousy was the one which gnawed at her the most. But she wasn't jealous of Midna, as most would assume. She was jealous of the boy in green, the boy who Midna was clearly sharing a deep bond with. _Jealous_. Zelda would laugh if she didn't feel so ashamed.

By the end, Princess Zelda was the least wounded out of the trio, but harsh gashes scattered her body. Obviously something had happened to her, or Ganondorf had used her for something, to cause these wounds. Either way, she didn't complain nor even mention her injuries. In fact, the Princess was far more concerned with Link and Midna.

Who, to her shock, was no longer the devious imp she remembered.

Midna's appearance was intimidating. Not in a bad sense, however. Zelda just couldn't come to terms with how _gorgeous_ this girl –– this _lady_ –– was. Subtle as ever, Zelda made no implication of how breathtaking she found the Twilight Princess. It was painful, though. Holding such a huge and deep secret felt like cutting her heart open.

She couldn't quite believe she was falling for her, another woman.

No one could ever know. Zelda would never allow herself to become vulnerable, especially to someone who looked up to her somewhat.

They needed rest. Link and Midna had fought well, but they had wounds to nurse and clearly there were thousands of questions they wanted to ask the other. Zelda was respectful and kept her distance, allowing the two to converse.

From afar, she watched them, if only for a couple of seconds. How she felt before was only mild. Now, her entire body reacted poisonously towards the two. How Link was with her, how Midna was with him, they got on _too well_.

Zelda just wanted to walk over there, distract Midna from the man and have her to herself. She wanted to push the Twili to her, and press her lips against hers, pressing her body against hers firmly, wanting her to moan her name–– she wouldn't even have to _moan_ it. _Saying_ it would be enough. Hearing Zelda's name roll off her tongue, which Zelda would then battle against with her own.

It was ridiculous. Everything.

How Zelda personally felt would always be irrelevant to how she felt about her Kingdom. Midna was simply not one of them. Shadow and Light cannot mix, so the saying goes. Really, right now, Zelda wouldn't mind disobeying the law if only for a couple of minutes so Midna _knew_ how she felt about her.

Turning away, Zelda found it unbearable to watch the two talk and laugh.

One day she would know. One day, Zelda would tell her.


End file.
